


A picture for fic-Doctor Patient Confidentiality

by Missyourrr



Series: Paintings of Isak and Even [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Director Even, Doctor Isak, Hospital office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyourrr/pseuds/Missyourrr
Summary: Isak and Even are about to do something in the doctor's office





	A picture for fic-Doctor Patient Confidentiality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skambition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skambition/gifts).




End file.
